AATC: Wazzup!
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Simon is busy waiting for an important call from Jeanette at night. But he keeps getting annoyed & interrupted by his brothers...


**Hi, everyone! Awesomo3000 here! My first AATC story! I did this 'cos I was bored. I got the idea for this story when I was watching "Annoying Orange: Wazzup Blowup". Enjoy & review! **

AATC: Wazzup

It was a normal, peaceful Saturday night in the Chipmunks & Chipette's house. Brittany was downstairs lying stomach down on the sofa, watching Justin Beiber's YouTube music video of "Never Say Never" on her pink laptop resting in front of her. She sighed dreamily at his "amazing" singing. She couldn't understand why Alvin hated him so much & called him gay.

Eleanor was busy in the kitchen, preparing a delicious ravioli Bolognese for dinner.

And Jeanette was sitting on the sofa, lost in thought & thinking of something that Simon had asked her last night.

Dave was sat in his armchair, busy writing a new song for the Chipmunks' & the Chipettes' next concert in Chicago.

The Chipmunks, meanwhile, were in their room, all sitting on their different coloured bunk beds. Alvin was sat on his bunk, nodding his head to the rhythm of "Back in Black" by AC DC as he listened to them on his iPhone.

Theodore was busy thumbing through a French cookbook on his bed, thinking about what to cook tomorrow night with Eleanor. She had told him that they would take in turns to pick & cook the meal decided, & it was her turn tonight.

And Simon sat on his blue bed, holding and staring at his cellphone. He stared at the screen anxiously, waiting for it to light up & ring.

The other night, he had finally plucked up the courage to ask Jeanette if she wanted to go on a date with him. She had been so surprised, she said she would think about it & call him when she had decided. She said she would call him because, as Simon knew, she was often too shy to speak to him face-to-face.

Simon looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7.20pm.

_Come on, Jeanette. Please call me and say yes._ Though Simon nervously. He then went back to looking at the cellphone. He stared at it for a good thirty seconds, but nothing happened. Until…

RIIING, RIIING! RIIING, RIIING! Finally, the phone rang. The noise startled Simon up, who jumped in shock. Quickly, he straightened his glasses & flipped open the phone. He pressed the green phone button & held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Instead of hearing Jeanette's sweet, beautiful voice, all he heard was…

"WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Simon held the phone away from his ear as the obnoxious sound continued. Having a good idea of who it was, Simon held the cellphone in one hand & jumped up onto Theodore's bunk & then the bunk above him. He saw Alvin sitting on his pillow screaming "WAZZUP?" into his iPhone. He didn't notice a pissed off Simon standing at the end of his bed.

"Alvin?" Simon began. But Alvin couldn't hear his brother over his screaming.

"…UUUP? WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"Alvin!" Simon called a little louder.

"…UUUUUUUUUUP?"

"_ALVIN!"_ Alvin finally stopped screaming "WAZZUP!" & put down his iPhone. He burst out laughing when he saw Simon standing on his bed with a furious expression planted on his face.

"Alvin, I'm right in front of you!" yelled Simon. Alvin stopped laughing for a second & took a deep breath, before bursting out laughing again.

"You should see the look on your face, Simon!" he said between laughs, "Ha! Price! Less!"

"Look, Alvin, just stop calling me!" replied his brother crossly.

"What? I was just having a little joke, Si. C'mon, have a little laugh." Said Alvin.

"Well, it wasn't a very funny one, Alvin. It was immature, childish & _very_ irritating." Simon replied, trying to contain his anger.

"Alright, Einstein. Jesus, nerds have no sense of humor." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" called his brother. Then, the phone in his hand began to ring again. Again, Simon jumped at the sound.

"Alright, I gotta take this. Hold on." He said, straightening his glasses. The chipmunk then flipped the cellphone open & pressed the green phone button again.

"Simon Seville speaking." Simon said calmly into the phone.

"WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Simon. Alvin put down his iPhone & again, burst out laughing.

"Alvin, just stop it, will ya?" shouted Simon, watching Alvin rolling on his pillow laughing continuously.

"I'm sorry, Simon!" Alvin said through his laughter.

"You should be, Alvin! This isn't funny anymore! In fact it's getting _really_ annoying!" Simon shouted.

"That's what makes it funny." Replied his brother, starting to calm down.

"Well, it isn't funny to me, Alvin!" Simon ranted irately, "I'm waiting for a very important call! And I can't get it if you keep calling me & endlessly playing that stupid prank on m…" His cellphone started to ring again.

"Alvin!" he yelled, getting extremely aggravated now.

"It's not me." Alvin replied.

"Oh, really?" asked Simon sarcastically, clearly not believing him one bit.

"It's not!" protested Alvin, holding up his iPhone. It was true; he wasn't calling him.

"Fine." Groaned Simon, pressing the button & holding the phone it his ear.

"Hello?" This time, he heard a sweet chipmunk voice on the phone… but it wasn't Jeanette's.

"WAZZUUUUUUUUUU…" It was Theodore's. Alvin quickly punched Simon's number into his iPhone & joined in.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"Stop!"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"STOP IT!" Theodore climbed up onto Alvin's bed, Nokia cellphone in hand, & he joined Alvin in the laughter.

"I told you! I'm waiting for an important call!" yelled Simon, starting to get really angry.

"I'm sorry, Simon." Replied Theodore, "I heard Alvin doing it, & I needed a few laughs, so I decided to join in."

"Yeah! Ya see, Simon? Theodore has a great sense of humor, unlike you." Laughed Alvin.

"That's not funny!" shouted Simon, "That's just _stupid!_ Why can't you just…" His yelling was interrupted by his cellphone ringing yet again. Simon glared at his two brothers; they both held up their phones to show they weren't calling him. Simon growled & answered the phone.

"Hello, Simon speaking." He said, trying to stay calm. Then, the bedroom door flung open. Brittany was standing in the doorway holding her pink cellphone.

"WAZZUUUUUUUUUUU…" she screamed into it. Theo & Alvin joined in.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"_AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"_

"…YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"_SHUT UUUUUP!" _Alvin, Brittany, & Theodore hung up on their phones & laughed their heads off.

"What did I just tell you guys?" Simon yelled, now really pissed off.

"You said you were waiting for an important call." Replied Alvin.

"Yeah! So why did you just play that stupid joke on me _again?" _Simon asked, fuming. Brittany jumped onto the bed, holding her pink cellphone.

"We're sorry, Simon. We can't help it." She said, stifling a giggle, "It's just hilarious!"

"Yeah, you look really funny when you're angry." giggled Theodore. Simon whipped around to face his younger brother.

"Hey, watch it, ya little munchkin!" he snapped, giving Theodore a dirty look. Alvin & Brittany finally stopped laughing & froze; they looked shocked & appalled. And Theodore looked like he was going to cry.

"Jeez, Simon, calm down, man." Said Alvin.

"We know you're angry, but it doesn't mean you have to be mean to Theo." Brittany agreed, placing a comforting hand on Theodore's shoulder.

"Yeah." Said Theodore, struggling to prevent his tears from falling.

"Nobody cares! Just SHUT UP!" yelled Simon, who was completely enraged, "God, you idiots are making my fingers itch!" Alvin, Theodore, & Brittany were all shocked; usually Simon was a pretty relaxed guy who was quite easy to annoy, but they had never seen him this angry & mean before. Then, Simon's phone began to ring again.

"Okay, okay, okay! This could be it!" he said, before glaring at the others, "None of you are calling me right now, are you?"

"Nope."

"Uh-uh."

"Not me." Came the replies.

"Good." Snapped Simon dangerously, "Cos if I pick up this phone & it's someone screaming 'WAZZUP?' I'm bringing the world of _pain_ on each & every one of you! Am I understood?" The three chipmunks surrounding him quickly nodded their heads.

"Alright." Simon flipped open his phone & put it to his ear.

"Y'ello?"

"WAZZUUUUUUUUU…"

"WASS'UUUUUUUUU…"

"WHAT'S UUUUUUU…" screamed Eleanor, Jeanette, & Dave, bursting into the room on their cellphones. Quickly, Brittany, Theodore, & Alvin joined in the screaming.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH…"

"_AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"_

".AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"_STOOOOOP!"_

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

"WAZZUUUUUUUUU…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUU…"

"Jeanette? Dave? Not you too?" Dave & Jeanette stopped screaming & looked at Simon. Their kind, caring faces transformed into crazy, wide-eyed looks like the face of a spooky clown.

"Yep!" they said in unison, "WAZZUUUUUUU…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUU…"

"_AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"_ Simon could feel his brain starting to become hot.

"WAZZUUUUUUU…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH …"

"_AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"_ Simon's head began to steam as his hot brain throbbed & pounded inside his skull.

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Insane looks on their faces, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, & Dave began closing in on the agonized chipmunk, their screaming becoming louder.

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"_ Simon could feel his head beginning to swell up like a balloon, as the room became coated in an ominous red light.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"_AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" _The sides of Simon's skull started to crack & break as his brain burned like fire. His head had now expanded to the size of a basketball.

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH…"

"…UUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!"___Parts of Simon's skull broke off, revealing his hot, flaming brain, fire roaring out of the holes. Bright red blood started to seep out of the cracks in his skull & trickle down his screaming face. Simon's head shook violently, until finally with a final terrible scream of pain…

"_**!"**_

_KABOOM!_

"AAARGH!" Simon jolted awake, letting out a small scream. He looked around. He was back on his bed. He felt his head frantically; it hadn't blown up. Simon then looked at the wall; the clock read 10.30am.

"Phew, it was just a bad dream." He muttered to himself. Then, Theodore's head appeared over the edge of his bunk.

"Simon, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh. Hey, Theodore." Simon said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Theodore replied, climbing back onto his bed. Simon sighed contentedly & fell back on his pillow, relieved that the nightmare was over. Suddenly, Alvin jumped down from his bunk & onto Simon's bed.

"Yo, Simon, wass'up?" he asked. Simon's peaceful eyes suddenly shot wide open in horror.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH! NO MORE! NO MORE!" he screamed, dropping his cellphone & leaping off the bed. Alvin & Theodore stared at him as he ran out of the bedroom screaming his head off.

"What's eatin' him? All I did was ask him what's up." He thought aloud.

"Maybe that nightmare he had made him crazy." Suggested Theodore.

Meanwhile, Simon sprinted down the stairs & into the living room. Brittany & Jeanette were sitting on the sofa. Brittany was sitting on one end on Facebook, & Jeanette was sitting at the other end doing her maths homework. Brittany looked up from her laptop & saw Simon.

"Hey, wass'up, Simon?" she asked. Simon's eyes widened again.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH! STOP SAYING THAT! NO MORE!" he screamed, jumping onto the sofa & hiding under a cushion. Brittany & Jeanette stared at him like he was crazy.

"Weirdo." Brittany muttered before looking back at her laptop. Jeanette stared at the quivering cushion.

"Are you alright, Simon?" she asked, concerned. Simon cautiously peered out from under the cushion.

"Er, yeah. It's just, erm…" he stammered, trying to cover up his strange behaviour, "I had a nightmare a few minutes ago, Jeanette. I dreamt that everyone kept screaming "WAZZUP?" & my head… ahem, exploded." Jeanette stared at him for a second before she chuckled.

"Simon, I think you've been watching too much Annoying Orange." She said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, I love that!" cried Brittany, looking up from her laptop, "Remember when Orange annoyed a football by calling him Handball, & he kept blowing bubbles with his spi…"

"Brittany!" Jeanette called. Brittany stopped talking & looked at her sister.

"What?"

"Don't interrupt us." Said Jeanette, sternly.

"Alright, fine." Brittany muttered, turning back to her laptop, "God, nerds have no sense of humor."

"We heard that!" called Simon & Jeanette in unison. They both stopped & looked at each other. Then, they blushed & scratched their heads.

"So, um, anyway, I, erm…" stuttered Jeanette, "I need a bit of help on this question, Simon." She pointed to it on the maths worksheet her teacher had given her.

"Sure, I'll help you." Replied Simon, coming out from under the cushion. Jeanette smiled at him. Suddenly, as Simon began to make his way toward Jeanette, his foot caught on a corner of the pillow. He tripped & fell on top of Jeanette.

Simon found himself staring into Jeanette's shining purple eyes. The two chipmunks both quickly realized that their lips were accidently touching. Simon quickly pulled away from the kiss & stood up, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Jeanette." said Simon, feeling like an idiot. But, instead of Jeanette being cross with him, she smiled at him coyly.

"It's OK, Simon." She replied in a flirtatious voice, "I actually quite enjoyed that." Then, she closed her eyes & started to lean in towards him, her lips puckered.

_Oh, my God._ Simon thought _Is she actually going to k… _Then, Jeanette's lips met Simon's. Simon was taken aback at first, but then he began to relax & enjoy it.

The two chipmunks then began to embrace in a deep, passionate kiss. Simon's hands caressed Jeanette's smooth back, while Jeanette's soft fingers gently fiddled with & stroked Simon's hair in the back of his head.

"Ugh, get a room, you two." muttered Brittany, watching them make out. They didn't even hear her. Finally, after about a minute of long, passionate kissing, they both finally pulled apart, panting.

"Wow." Jeanette finally managed to say.

"That was… wonderful." Said Simon, panting. He then cleared his throat loudly.

"So, um, about that question you wanted help w…"

"Oh, yeah!" Jeanette replied loudly, "I almost forgot." She quickly picked up her homework sheet & pencil, & then Simon gladly began to help her with the question she was stuck on.

He smiled to himself; he was so happy to have such a beautiful, caring girlfriend like Jeanette. But most of all, he was glad that the whole "WAZZUP?" thing was just a dream.

**Well, what did ya think of that? Not bad for my first AATC story. Thought I'd add in a little romance at the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Please review!**


End file.
